The present invention relates to a method of and device for operating working machines.
A plurality of systems are known from the prior art, that support the operator of working machines, in particular agricultural working machines, during the adjustment of optimal operational parameters of the working machine. For example, the patent document EP 0 928 544 is known, in which a system for machine adjustment is disclosed and operates so that, depending on the various constellations, operational parameters of working elements of the agricultural working machine which are optimal for outer harvesting conditions are determined, they are stored, and depending on the performance, the adjustment of these parameters on corresponding working elements is performed.
For determination of these optimized operational parameters, the system operates through diverse known sensor systems, which determine within the working machine efficient parameters such as grain loss and performance, and with consideration of outer boundary conditions generates from them, in an evaluation and computation unit, optimized operational parameters for the working elements of the agricultural harvester. The effect of such a system, in addition to other features, is increased, since the optimized parameters and the associated outer boundary conditions can be stored in a working machine in data sets, which can be retrieved by operators of other working machines. Thereby the optimization process of the operational parameters of the other working machines can be accelerated.
Such systems however have the disadvantage that the operator which wants to go back to a generated data set must first make a choice, which data set available to him is usable for a concrete operation case. This depends in particular on the experience of the corresponding operator of the agricultural working machine and is in particular difficult when the boundary conditions related to the corresponding optimized parameters deviate from the outer boundary conditions of the concrete application case.
In the most favorable case, it can lead to the situation that the operator of an agricultural working machine, despite taking hold of already optimized machine parameters, due to the deviating outer boundary conditions does not reach a satisfactory optimization of its operational parameters, so that he is forced to rely on its experience to carry out an independent optimization of the operational parameter of its working machine. Such adjustment steps can be however very time consuming, since in the agricultural working machines, a plurality of operational parameters having mutual influences have to be adjusted, and the adjusting regions of the individual operational parameters partially have very great band widths.